Réquiem
by Nasuasda
Summary: Pequeños instantes de la vida de Lily Evans Potter. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Claro de luna

**Disclaimer: **no soy británica, no soy rica, y no me apellido Rowling.

__Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_._

_**Let it go!**_

* * *

><p>Era de noche. La luna brillaba a lo alto, llena, en todo su esplendor. La luz que llegaba reflejada desde el astro, traspasando las ramas de los arboles, daba al pequeño claro un aura mágica. La vasta extensión de tierra quedaba oculta bajo la fina capa de la dulce hierba fresca. Las plantas y flores mágicas proferían al entorno de suaves destellos de color aquí y allá, y un suave aroma a aire fresco, a naturaleza, a magia. A vida.<p>

Las mariposas brillaban cual hadas, las pequeñas luciérnagas proferían ínfimos puntos luminosos en la oscuridad del bosque y el suave canto de los grillos opacaba el silencio. Todo ello tenía sumida en un pequeño embrujo de romance y amor a Lily Evans.

Saber que el hombre al que amaba había desaparecido por largas horas durante los últimos días, saber que había estado tan alterado y extraño, saber que había sido tan poco James Potter… para aquello.

Todas las dudas que Lily tenía se evaporaron en el instante mismo en el que pisó aquel claro bañado por la luna, la magia y el romanticismo. James Potter no quería dejarla, no.

Lo que James Potter quería hacer era atarla a él de por vida. Fundir sus vidas, sus esencias y sus almas. Culminar la relación de su amor.

Y Lily sólo pudo pensar en una palabra, mientras dejaba caer las pequeñas lágrimas de alegría y se abrazaba a él con fuerza.

- **Sí.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Finite!<em>**

Mi primera vez con algo así. ¿Como lo hice? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Horrible? ¿Pasable? ¿Demasiado cursi?


	2. Una historia para no contar

**Disclaimer: **no soy británica, no soy rica, y no me apellido Rowling.

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**_Let it go!_**

* * *

><p>Primavera. Los árboles comenzaban de nuevo su ciclo vital. La tierra fértil alimentaba sus raíces para llenar la dulce salvia con el fino hilo de la naturaleza. De la vida. Las hojas de los arboles volvían a su lugar en las ramas. La hierba adquiría de nuevo ese fresco color verde, signo de vida.<p>

El pequeño pueblo salía del letargo producido por el invierno. De nuevo se podía ver a la gente pasar por las calles, gritar y reír. Soñar.

Pero ella no podía permitirse soñar. No podía permitir que nadie supiera quién era ella, ni quien era su marido. Albus les había dado una pequeña salvación. Un pequeño punto de escape donde quizás _él _no los encontraría.

A veces deseaba que simplemente viniera, para poder luchar contra _él_. Después de todo era una Gryffindor, y el saberse escondida no le gustaba. Pero entonces pensaba en su hijo, en su pequeño Harry. Y entonces decidía que no. Mejor que _él_ no los encontrara.

Y quería creer que jamás los encontraría. Ella quería creerlo.

Después de todo, para el mundo ya no existían los Potter. Su historia era una de esas que no puedes contar frente al calor de la chimenea, porque sabes que las sombras te persiguen. Sabes que el mal acecha en cada ventana, en cada puerta, en cada persona.

Sabes que no puedes confiar en nadie, y que sólo el hecho de salir a la calle es amenaza de muerte. Pero Lily había confiado. Lily había confiado en James. En Albus. En Remus. En Sirius. En Peter. Ellos seis eran los únicos que conocían la verdad de su historia. La verdad de su confinamiento.

Definitivamente nadie más podía saberlo. Lily lo sabía, que su historia era una para no contar. Lo sabía, pero ella aun quería confiar en Severus.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Finite!<em>**

¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Rosas o tomates?


	3. Retrato de una muerte

**Disclaimer: **no soy británica, no soy rica, y no me apellido Rowling.

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**_Let it go!_**

* * *

><p>- <strong>Avada Kedavra.<strong>

Y mientras el rayo de luz verde recorría los escasos cinco metros que la separaban de su asesino, Lily lamentó que su hijo no pudiera crecer, que moriría con apenas un año de edad.

Deseó con todo el amor de una madre que su hijo pudiera vivir, que fuera feliz, que creciera y jugara como lo había hecho ella. Que descubriera su magia y fuera a Hogwarts. Lily Evans Potter deseaba que su hijo Harry hubiera podido encontrar el amor.

Y cuando la maldición asesina golpeó el cuerpo de la mujer, el último pensamiento de Lily fue que su hijo viviera.

Y supo que desde el más allá lo vigilaría y cuidaría de él. Porque no sabía cómo, pero sí sabía que su hijo sobreviviría esa noche. Y todas las que llegarían después de ésa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Finite!<em>**

¿Triste? Lo sé. Lloré escribiéndolo, snifff


End file.
